Little Dreamer
by littlegreenbirddreamer
Summary: About a girl who has been re-incarnated from the 1800's. Will she find the family that she left behind and her lover...


New Orleans, city central for the supernatural. Everywhere you looked there were witches on the corners and vampires on the prowl.

You may be wondering to yourself as to my identity. Well I am what you would call on old soul, someone who has managed to grasp immortality but at the same time not. I used to live in New Orleans over 150 years ago before I was brutally murdered.

Ever since I had been reborn I had always known there was something amiss. That was until I had met a witch who had re-opened my mind to some of my previous life memories. Now I was back and in search for answers. Unfortunately even though the spell successful restored some of my last life memories. Not all had come back. I wasn't sure who my murderer was and I wasn't sure who my long lost lover was either but there was one thing I was sure on. I was going to find out what had happened to me and uncover the lover with the beautiful blue eyes.

CHAPTER ONE – Old Soul

Arriving into New Orleans I was tired as a dog. My flight from Sydney, Australia had been a long one. My bones ached, my head ached, everything ached. All I wanted to do was find a hotel and lay down. Lugging my suitcase to the curb, I hailed a cab to take me to the city centre. Laying my head against the head rest I watched as we passed all the beautiful buildings on the way to the city centre. It had most definitely changed since I had last been here, but then that had been over 150 years ago. Long before modern technology and the restoration of most of the buildings had occurred.

The city was grand and I had forgotten how much I had loved it. I had flashes of people dancing in the streets going through my head. Girls dressed to the nine's and boys suited up in their dapper suits. Oh how she missed those times especially how romantic the men had been back then. Reminiscing always brought a smile to her face, but then again most things did.

The cab pulled up against the curb in front of the Hyatt. I paid the driver and hopped out waving him off. The French quarter. It still looked the same underneath all the new. Flashes of my former life flashed before me. The beautiful white house. It was a mystery as to where it was however I was determined to try my best to find it.

The reason why I had flown half way across the world was to discover more about my previous life. I am an old soul and had lived in Louisiana back in the 1800's. Ever since my witchy friend had cast a spell on me I had been remembering bits and pieces of my former life. It was intriguing and I wanted to know more. I hadn't been able to see clear and concise faces but I was almost sure that the blurry faces had been vampires. I had been living with a family of vampires.

Checking in was a breeze and once I had done so the suitcase was dumped on the floor and I had fell on the bed, spent and sleep deprived. Even though it was 9 in the morning I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A loud car horn blaring startled me from sleep, I rubbed at my eyes and look over to the clock which read 7.30pm. Must have been tired, I thought to myself as I still felt groggy but knew I needed to get something to eat otherwise I would feel even worse the next day.

Grabbing my bag I headed down to the foyer and out onto the street. Before I could even take a step in either direction I hit something hard and fell to the ground spilling the contents of my bag everywhere. Laying my head on the ground it took me a few seconds to get everything together and register what had just happened. Pushing myself up and onto my knees, I looked up and came face to face with a pair of kind brown eyes.

"I am truly very sorry" said the guy as he handed me my bag. I just kept staring, he seemed so familiar but at the same time was a complete stranger.

"That…That's okay" I stuttered taking ahold of my bag and getting to my feet taking my eyes off of him to inspect if there was any damage done. Knees were a bit grazed but other than that everything seemed to be okay.

"Again, I am truly sorry" he said again before he hurried off down the street. That was the strangest encounter I had ever been in. I watched as he retreated down the street and turned off down the end of the block.

Weird, I thought as I hiked my bag onto my shoulder. As I turned around I went crashing back onto the pavement, winding myself in the process.

Why me, I thought as I lay dazed on my bag, gasping for air.

"Oh for the love of everything holy, get out of the road" said a distinctly British and clipped female voice.

Heaving out a heavy sigh I look up and see a cool blonde figure standing with her hands on her hips and glaring down at me like I was some kind of bug.

Her glare soon turned into one of surprise and if it were possible for her to pale she did so visibly.

I frowned and sat up brushing off my arms.

"Well it's not entirely my fault, you did slam into me remember" I said looking up at her after getting back to my feet.

She still stood there staring at me as if she had seen a ghost. Weird, again, this place was officially full of the weird and wonderful. It was the supernatural capital after all.

"Well, see ya" I said moving around her to leave. Before I had even gone two steps a hand clamped around my arm halting me in my place. I looked back and she had her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Who are you?" she asked me pulling me back to stand in front of her.

"Ah, you can let me go now mate!" I exclaimed removing her hand from my arm. This caused her to get up close. She almost seemed to be, smelling me? Alarm bells sounded in my head.

_Vampire._

She must have seen the realisation dawn on my face at what she had been doing and she re-grabbed me before I could make my escape.

"Oh no you don't, you're coming with me" she said as she held me in an iron grip. She then flipped open her phone dialling a number.

"I have just happened across the strangest thing, pick me up on Loyola Avenue" she then clicked the phone closed and pulled me closer to her.

"Ah, excuse me, let go, I don't even know who you are!" I exclaimed trying to get out of her grip which just seemed to be impossible at the moment.

"Australian? Interesting…" she trailed off before turning to the car that had pulled up, pushing me inside and then darkness took hold.


End file.
